Ren Höek
Ren plays as Lloyd Christmas in Dumb and Dumber (StimpyandMabelRockz Style), Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series (StimpyandMabelRockz Style), Dumb and Dumberer: When Stimpy Met Ren and Dumb and Dumber To (StimpyandMabelRockz Style) Ren plays as Bowser Jr in Super Sunset Shimmer Sunshine Ren plays as Gary Bomber in Super BomberRocko 5 (Daniela Stefâne Style) Gallery Ren's_tail.png Ren2.jpg Ren6.jpg The_Devil_eared_Ren.png Ezgif-2970496962.gif The_Chicken_pot_pie.png Icecreambar.gif ren-stimpy1.jpg ren-stimpy2.jpg ren-stimpy-logo.jpg Ren & Stimpy Space Goofs 2 Stupid Dogs on Comedy Central (February 16, 2008 RARE).jpg The Simpsons Ren and Stimpy on CBS (August 18, 2005 RARE).jpg Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon on Cartoon Network (October 31, 2005 RARE).jpg Ren-hoek-ren-and-stimpy-show-9.23.jpg Ren and Stimpy in the jungle.jpg Ren and Stimpy on Nicktoons (August 4, 2015 RARE).jpg Elliott_Erwitt_photograph.jpg Ren_Hoek.jpg Ren&Stimpy.png Trivia *Kricfalusi received inspiration, used when drawing the first drawings of Ren, from a Elliott Erwitt black and white photograph of a growling chihuahua in a sweater next to a woman's feet. *Billy West also auditioned to play Ren but the creators of the series believed that having West voice both Ren and Stimpy would give him too large of a workload, as he also voiced the titular character of Doug. So Kricfalusi voiced him instead. *It is implied several times that Ren may be older than Stimpy, perhaps by a large margin. This is supported by how in Ren's Retirement, Ren is stated to be ten - 70 in dog years - while Stimpy is said in "Stimpy's Big Day" to be three - 21 in cat years. In "I Was a Teenage Stimpy" Stimpy was shown to go through puberty, with Ren taking on the role of a conservative father to him, being happy that once Stimpy 'grew up' he'd have somebody to take care of him. **In Adult Party Cartoon, Ren's voice is deeper in an attempt to make him sound older, perhaps a reference to this. *The origin of the gag of Ren being referred to as a 'mosquito' could've been inspired by how many of the cast and crew members had at first believed him to be a fly or a mosquito after seeing his concept art. *His and Stimpy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Ren and Stimpy characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Memes Category:Crazy Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Demons Category:Bullies Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Angry Characters Category:Jerks Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Villains with a bad temper Category:Rude Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:1991 Introductions Category:Gay Category:Creeps Category:Spooky Characters Category:Vinnytovar